


Story of My Life

by Jenmeow



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: M/M, merman!Jensen
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-28
Updated: 2016-04-28
Packaged: 2018-06-05 02:03:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 203
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6684853
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jenmeow/pseuds/Jenmeow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jared在海边遇到了一只人鱼Jen，人鱼Jen太好看了，他想把他留下来。</p>
            </blockquote>





	Story of My Life

**Author's Note:**

> 很久前写的，搬过来。画风诡异。

Jared看见了人鱼。  
暗金色的短发，白皙到仿佛透明的细腻肌肤，阳光射进海面般闪着金色的绿色虹膜，还有那反射着奇异光彩的金绿色的尾巴。  
人鱼不怕人，Jared轻轻坐在了他身边。  
至少Jared觉得应该是“他”。因为人鱼有平坦的胸膛。虽然就面部轮廓而言，这人鱼有些精致的过分，简直比他见过的任何一个女人都漂亮。  
Jared不知道自己就这样盯了人鱼多久。盯着他粉润丰盈的嘴唇。盯着他羽毛般纤长柔密的睫毛。不过人鱼似乎也并不介意。他偶尔也会看Jared一眼，然后微笑，然后继续扭过头静静看着一波一波拍打着沙滩的大海。  
Jared觉得他笑起来的样子美得好耀眼，满天的星星仿佛都黯淡了下来。  
洁白的月色下人鱼仿佛在发光。微凉的海风吹在脸上，舒服又清爽。  
人鱼不会说话，但是有动听的歌声。  
听不懂的语言，随着悠扬婉转的调子回旋飘荡在空气中。温柔沉静的嗓音仿佛有魔力，而Jared就入了魔。  
Jared不想离开。因为他怕自己一旦离开就会永远错过眼前这美景。一切都太美好，他只想让这一切能持续的久一些。

于是他把人鱼带回了家。

人鱼有强有力的尾巴，身形偏于细长却仍有结实的肌肉。然而在力量方面Jared还是更胜一筹。几道抓伤，一片淤青之后，人鱼绝望地躺在了家里不大的浴缸里。  
鱼尾愤怒地拍着水，因为挣扎，无数鱼鳞闪着光脱落，好像有人洒了金粉在水里。Jared心疼地抚摸着鱼尾试图安抚人鱼，这么美丽的尾巴，不适合受伤。

“别怕，我不会伤害你。我只是想要和你多呆一会。”Jared说，不确定人鱼能不能明白他的意思。  
大概是累了，人鱼渐渐停止了挣扎。一双金绿色的眼睛惊恐地睁着，喉咙里发出呜呜咽咽的声音，好像是在恳求Jared把他放回海里去。  
“我没有朋友，连你也不能多陪我一会吗。”Jared也哀求似的说，并不想自己得语气听起来这么受伤。  
不知是听懂了还是绝望了，人鱼没有再呜咽，只是脱力了一样地躺在了浴缸里。

人鱼再也没有唱过歌。而Jared一直对着人鱼讲着自己的故事。  
平日没有人听他讲，现在终于有了听众，Jared讲得非常带劲儿。从小学时和同学闹别扭，到初中时和同学打架，到后来自己得过什么奖，去了什么大学……绘声绘色，不亦乐乎。人鱼只是听着，不曾打断他一次。  
不知不觉间天已经蒙蒙亮，Jared的故事也终于告了一段落。兴奋过后就是困倦。“谢谢你听我讲话。”Jared在人鱼额头上留了一个吻，心满意足地起身回自己的屋里去睡觉，感觉很久没有这么开心了。

第二天一早，Jared像圣诞节一早奔向圣诞树的孩子一样奔向了浴室。人鱼还在，原本似乎在睡觉，但明显被Jared的开门声吓了一跳。  
Jared感觉自己脸上的笑容一定大的像太阳。他兴高采烈地去厨房草草吃了几口面包做早餐，又回到浴室开始和人鱼“聊天”。今天他讲到了自己如何毕业，毕业后如何来到了这个海边，周围如何人烟稀少，自己每天如何孤单。不过幸好现在有了人鱼，自己终于有说话的伴儿了。Jared觉得自己看到人鱼听自己说话时脸上露出了淡淡的笑意，他不知道是不是自己的错觉，毕竟他连人鱼究竟听不听的懂自在说什么都不知道。

日子就这样一天天过着，Jared讲故事，人鱼默默地听，偶尔仿佛还会报以笑意。Jared感到了前所未有的成就感，就好像这是第一次有人这么爱听他的故事。直到第十天的早晨。

第十天的早上，Jared如往日一样地起床便冲向了浴室。然而和往常不同的是，人鱼没有看着门的方向迎接他到来，而是闭着眼睛仿佛还在睡觉的样子。  
Jared轻轻走到人鱼身边，才发现他微微皱起的眉头，如果是在睡觉，那也睡得并不安稳。Jared用手推了推人鱼的肩，没有反应。他轻轻拍了拍人鱼的脸，依然没有反应。Jared这才发现了事情不大对劲。人鱼原本白皙透粉的肌肤现在纸一样惨白，曾经光鲜亮丽的尾巴现在也黯淡了很多，水里有很多散落的鱼鳞。这几天都只顾着讲自己的故事，完全没有在意人鱼的情况。Jared甚至不知道人鱼是从什么时候起变成这个样子的，更不知道他到底怎么了，要怎么救他。

“嘿，嘿，醒醒。”Jared加大了些力气拍着人鱼的脸。然而人鱼只是咕哝了一声，把眉头皱得更紧了些，看起来很难受的样子。  
“你得告诉我你怎么了！我该怎么办！”Jared大声在人鱼耳边喊着，却依旧没有得到任何回应。  
这下Jared彻底慌了。这是一只人鱼啊，无论带去人类医院还是宠物医院怕是都会被当做试验品拿去解剖做研究。网上也不可能有任何关于养殖传说中的物种的说明。心底里有个声音告诉Jared，或许把人鱼放回海里去就能好起来。就像咸水鱼不能养在淡水里一样。可是如果放他走就再也不会回来了吧。好不容易有了一个可以让自己畅所欲言的人，好不容易有了自己的人鱼，怎么能放他走呢。

 

看着人鱼瘫软在浴缸里，脸别向墙的方向露出雪白纤长的脖颈，紧急皱起的眉头上有冷汗，没有血色的嘴唇微微张开，胸膛随不稳的气息而艰难地起伏。样子脆弱到让人心碎，却又带着一种异样得美感。Jared不禁想到自己小时候养的鸟儿，因为自己的疏忽在冬天把它忘在了屋外，想起来时鸟已奄奄一息，那时的自己完全不知道能做什么，只能眼睁睁看着它这样喘息了好久，终于还是没能活过来。那之后他就知道了宠物总是脆弱的，却没想到人形的生物也是如此这般。

于是Jared又像往常一样，坐到了浴缸边上。把人鱼的一只手握在了手里，手的大小刚刚被Jared的包住，匹配的那么完美，以至于那冰凉的触感都没有让Jared顾得上惊讶。很快，Jared又自顾自地讲起了自己的故事，希望自己的声音可以缓解一些人鱼的痛苦。

大约在太阳下山后，人鱼终于睁开了眼睛。曾经金绿色的虹膜失去了往日的神采，失神地望向Jared。略微带着蓝紫色的嘴唇动了动，却没有发出任何声音。Jared温柔地用手拨开了人鱼额前的碎发，心疼地看着人鱼无意识地用脸颊去触碰自己的手心。

“对不起，我们在一起太完美了，我不能送你回去。”Jared轻轻说道。

人鱼并没有什么反应，或许是没有听到，或许是没有听懂。绿色的眼睛闪了一下，有大滴的不知是水还是泪水的液体划过眼角，随后便重新闭上了，再也没有睁开。

 

镇子上的孩子们间流传着这样一个故事，说海边房子里住着一个神经兮兮的老Jared，他每天都会对着自家浴缸讲故事，可是他家浴缸里什么都没有，只有一缸泡沫。


End file.
